Venous access ports for the infusion and/or withdrawal of fluids from a patient are well-known, secured to the proximal end of an implanted catheter. These ports are typically used for drug infusion or for withdrawal of small amounts of blood, where large flows of fluid are not required. The ports are assemblies of a needle-impenetrable housing with a discharge port in fluid communication with a catheter and a reservoir within the port housing, and provide a subcutaneous self-sealing septum that defines an access site for multiple needle sticks through the covering skin tissue of the patient, through the septum, and into the reservoir, without the need to continuously search for new access sites. Examples of such ports are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,103; 4,762,517; 4,778,452; 5,185,003; 5,213,574; and 5,637,102.
It is desired to provide a venous access port assembly that provides a medical practitioner with the capability to discern an important property of the port assembly after the port assembly has been implanted into a patient.